muppetdeutschfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kermit der Frosch
Kermit der Frosch, Jim Hensons berühmteste Muppet Kreation, war der Gastgeber der Muppet Show, hatte auch bedeutende Rollen in der Sesamstraße und war auch das Logo der Jim Henson Company. Er ist ist der Star in den Muppet Filmen und hat zahlreiche TV-Auftritte. Kermit ist mit Tausenden von Geschwistern aufgewachsen und hat gelegentlich über andere Familienmitglieder gesprochen. Seine Kindheitsabenteuer wurden 2002 in Kermit, der Frosch im Direktfilm aufgezeichnet. Kermit hat auch einen Neffen namens Robin. Miss Piggy besteht darauf, dass sie und Kermit in Die Muppets erobern Manhattan verheiratet waren und dass sie sehr glücklich sind. Kermit stimmt dem nicht zu und behauptet, dass es nur ein Film war und dass sie im wirklichen Leben eine "professionelle Beziehung" haben (was bedeutet, dass er denkt, dass sie Profis sind und dass sie in einer Beziehung ist).1 Kermits bekanntester Slogan lautet "Hallo, ich bin Kermit der Frosch!". Typischerweise führte er Acts in Die Muppet Show ein, indem er wild mit den Armen schwenkte und "Applaaaus!" Rief. (eine Technik, die er von seinem ehemaligen Schauspiellehrer, Mr. Dawson, gelernt hat). Kermit wurde als Autor von drei Büchern anerkannt: For Every Child, A Better World; One Frog Can Make a Difference; und Before You Leap. Charakterherkunft Die erste Version von Kermit erschien erstmals 1955 bei Sam and Friends, einer fünfminütigen Puppenshow von Jim Henson, die zweimal täglich auf der WRC-TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Der bald berühmt gewordene Frosch hatte einen bescheidenen Ursprung, wie Henson 1977 erklärte: "Ich würde die Szenerie bemalen, und Janie würde sie im Kombi tragen. Wir haben den ersten Kermit aus einem der alten Mäntel meiner Mutter gemacht Ping-Pong-Bälle für seine Augen. "2 Kermit wurde im März 1955 gebaut. 3 Die Figur wurde jedoch erstmals im Jahr 1956 urheberrechtlich geschützt. Kermits Stimme wurde von einer ähnlichen Stimme inspiriert, die Stan Freberg früher tat. 4 In der Anfangszeit der Figur war Kermit noch kein Frosch - er war eher eine eidechseähnliche, abstrakte Figur. Wie Henson erklärte: "Kermit begann mit dem Bauen, legte einen Mund auf und bedeckte meine Hand. Außerhalb des Pappstücks war nichts in Kermit - es war ursprünglich Pappe - und die Stoffform, die sein Kopf war Er ist eine der einfachsten Arten von Puppen, die Sie herstellen können, und deshalb ist er sehr flexibel ... was ihm eine Reihe von Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten gibt. "5 In späteren Jahren sagte Henson, dass Kermit nicht bis zum Sonderfall Der Froschprinz von 1971 6 ein Frosch geworden sei, eine Behauptung, die in das 1993 erschienene Buch Jim Henson: The Works 7 einging. Kermits Froschheit behauptete sich jedoch bereits 1965, als Johnny Carson ihn am 31. Dezember Tonight Show als "Kermit the Frog" bezeichnete. 8 Der Katalog der Montgomery Wards aus dem Jahr 1966, in dem die Ideal-Muppet-Puppen gezeigt wurden, bezeichnet Kermit als "phantasievollen Frosch". Kermit bezeichnet sich selbst als Frosch in der Sonderaktion The Muppets on Puppets von 1968. Das besondere Hey Cinderella!, Das 1968 aufgenommen wurde 9, zeigte eine neu gestaltete Kermit-Marionette. Seine runden Füße wurden durch Flossen ersetzt und ihm wurde ein Kragen mit dreizehn Punkten mit Fransen gegeben. Zu der Zeit, als Kermit im Sesamstraßen Pitch Reel erschien, war er ein vollwertiger Frosch. Kermit hatte in den frühen 1970er Jahren für einen kurzen Zeitraum einen doppelten Kragen, darunter im TV-Special The Frog Prince und mehrere frühe Staffeln der Sesamstraße. Zu dieser Zeit übernahm Kermit jedoch den bahnbrechenden, aber oft verärgerten Gastgeber der Muppet Show, er wurde zu einem Markenzeichen mit elf Punkten geändert, das er heute noch trägt. Siehe auch Wann ist Kermit ein Frosch geworden?. Kermit in Sesamstraße Kermits berühmteste Rolle in der Sesamstraße waren seine Auftritte als ein Nachrichtenreporter für die Segmente der Sesamstraße News Flash, in denen er Figuren aus Kinderreimen und Märchen interviewte. Eines seiner denkwürdigsten Werke war das Lied "Grün sein". Zu seinen anderen berühmten Sesamstraße-Liedern gehören "Dieser Frosch", "Auf meinem Teich" und "Karibische Amphibie". Er hat auch viele Vorträge zu einfachen Themen gehalten. Einige von Kermits Lektionen waren für den Buchstaben W, die Hände und "Lang und Kurz". Er erschien im "Monsterstück Theater" -Segment "Vom Winde verweht" sowie einem Auftritt in einem "Miami Mice" -Sketch. Quellen # ↑ 1988 Good Morning America interview 1 # ↑ "Is This Any Way for Grownups to Make a Living? Yes, for Muppet Masters Jim & Jane Henson", Nellie Blagden, People. November 7, 1977. # ↑ The Sunday Star, page 5, March 29, 1959, pictured at Jim's Red Book - 1/27/1975 -'Go to Washington put 1st Bert and Ernie in Smithsonian - dinner with Joe Irwin' # ↑ Jim Henson interviewed on The Entertainers, CBC Radio, 1979. Rebroadcast on Rewind, 11 May 2015. # ↑ Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 19. # ↑ Henson agreed with the interviewer's statement that Kermit was first a frog in The Frog Prince in a 1982 interview conducted by Judy Harris for a feature in Cinefantastique. Jim claimed this on UK TV Show 'Wogan' on 06/12/85. Henson and Kermit also made this claim in a 1990 appearance on Live with Regis and Kathie Lee . # ↑ Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 49. "The Frog Prince, which for the first time featured Kermit as a frog, was very much in the same idiom as Hey Cinderella!" # ↑ Video on YouTube.com (Accessed February 17, 2010.) # ↑ Jim Henson: The Works, Christopher Finch, 1993, Random House, p. 244. # ↑ Jim Henson's Red Book entry which discusses Kermit's evolution # ↑ Finch, Christopher Jim Henson: The Works # ↑ TV Guide, Nov. 17-23, 1990. # ↑ Disney twenty-three, Winter 2011 issue, page 51 # ↑ The New York Times # ↑ Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, sample pages # ↑ Plume, Kenneth Muppet Central interview Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Stubs